


The Hale Ranch Daycare Center

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, But Stiles is sex repulsed', Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Peter might be asexual too, Some hints of Little!Derek, Though not often, Uncle Peter, and Derek is not, asexual!Derek, asexual!Stiles, bottles, but mostly it just isnt IMPORTANT for him, little!kira, little!malia, little!stiles, master!danny, middle!derek, middle!scott, mistress!lydia, mommy!allison, pull ups, stiles is VERY little in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale family in Beacon Hills is famous for two things.</p><p>1. They were the biggest werewolf pack in the area.<br/>2. They had the largest percentage of littles and caregivers in one family, probably in over a hundred years, and even a hundred years ago, they had a lot.</p><p>They had the best daycare center around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> Yo, this is... IDK what this is. Just love it. I do.
> 
> Come join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

Prompt: But I would love to see lil Stiles, Malia, maybe Kira too (I can't seem to resist the mischief that those 3 could wreak together), and middle Derek and Scott, and big Peter and Cora. 

 

 

Stiles sighed as John put the breakfast dishes on the table that warm Tuesday morning. Summer had just started and he was nowhere near as excited about it as his other friends, it seemed.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? Your food okay?”

 

Stiles huffed out a little and shoved a bite of turkey bacon in his mouth. “It’s fine, Papa. I’s just,” he sighed again, “I doesn’t see why Stiles has to go to daycare all the times?”

 

John smiled a little, “You go to daycare because Papa has to work. I mean, when Scotty little, you get to play with him, and Miss Allison when she’s not working, but, when Stiles doesn’t have anyone to watch him, he needs to be at daycare.”

 

Stiles scowled a little, “But, Papa,” he sounded patient, like he was talking to a particularly slow child, “Stiles does not _like_ going to daycare _every single day of ever._ ”

 

John gave an equally patient sigh, “Muffin sweetcakes, you’re not at daycare _every single day of ever_ , just when you don’t have anyone to watch you. You could go to Papa’s work with him, but, that’s usually boring, and you could be in a nice cozy daycare playing with other littles and middles.”

 

Stiles crossed his arms with a huff, “Papa, what if Stiles doesn’t want to be watched? What if he wants to be alone forever and ever?”

 

John smiled, “Then his papa would be a very sad man, never getting to see his baby boy again.”

 

Stiles’ lower lip trembled a smidge, “Not makes you _sad_ , Papa! Doesn’t mean that! Just, just, so…” Stiles let out a small hiccup and John felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach.

 

“Oh, sweet boy, you want more big boy time? Is that it?”

 

Stiles hiccupped a few more times, but he didn’t break out into the sobs that John had been expecting, reaching up to rub at his eyes till they were a little red, before lowering his hands with a tired sigh, “Papa, Stiles doesn’t always like big boy time. Actually, Stiles rarely likes big boy time, but, sometimes he does? But, he can’t be fully alone, what if he’s little again, and needs help? Stiles needs an at home babysitter to not babysit?”

 

John thought about that for a moment, “Hmm, that sounds like it might be very good, muffin. How about Daddy talks to Uncle Peter at the Hale Ranch and asks if he can get one of the others to babysit?”

 

Stiles let out a small grumble at that. He wanted Uncle Peter to babysit, not one of the other Hales’. But… Uncle Peter ran the Hale Ranch and couldn’t be away for too many days, so he might not be able to. “Papa talks to Uncle Peter.”

 

“Okay, muffin.”

 

Stiles sat in silence for a few more minutes, eating slowly. “Papa, when is Mama getting home from her business trip?”

 

John smiled. He missed Claudia too, but she was only going to be gone a bit more. Then hopefully, she would be back for the rest of the summer. But, as was the life of living with a woman who went to be a doctor without borders. “Sunday.”

 

“Good. I miss pancakes.”

 

John just snorted.

 

***

 

The Hale Ranch wasn’t the Hale house. No, it was the Hale Ranch Daycare Center, located on a five acre plot (okay, so like, the Hales owned like, five hundred acres, and this was actually a very small section) with the biggest fucking (don’t tell Papa that Stiles knows this word, he’ll put his muffin on the time out rug for sure) ranch house that Stiles has ever seen! It’s big, and there’s a _pool_ out back, and there’s like, fifty rooms, and they get to play lots and lots of hide and seek.

 

It’s amazing.

 

The Hale pack in Beacon Hills is like, really famous in town, not just for being werewolves, which is pretty awesome if you ask Stiles, but because they have some of the highest percentage rates for littles and caregivers in their family out of any other family to live in BH in centuries. The Hale Ranch Daycare Center is nearly as old as the town itself.

 

It’s huge, and built big enough to hold all of the current littles and middles of Beacon Hills easily in one go (of course, they would be hugely understaffed, because they normally don’t have too many kids there at once) or, if it’s for temporary time only, they sometimes have littles, middles and bigs’ gatherings, and are able to fit all the littles, middles and bigs from Beacon Hills at once. It was a crowded party mostly, but it was always fun. They usually had one or two during the summer.

 

There was lots of trees, and sometimes Stiles just likes to wander around (though, Uncle Peter, who was the current manager at HRDC, always sent out lots of betas to monitor the back yard if any littles were out, and they always stopped him from climbing trees. Mean mean betas. Fall and break your arm _one_ time…)

 

Stiles was wandering around the back of the ranches wraparound porch, looking for something fun to do.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

Stiles knew that at least one beta would be in hearing distance and come to his aid, lest he decide to express his boredom in more destructive ways. His call was headed, when he heard footsteps behind him and turned, but not to see one of the outside monitors, but another daycare kid.

 

It was Derek. He was a middle, usually around ten to thirteen, where as Stiles was usually barely pushing two. He was pretty, and had a scruffly beard kind of, which Stiles thought was funny. He didn’t like shaving, and hair removal costed lots and lots, and Stiles didn’t think Derek really wanted the hair off anyways, but Mama said, that when others do something you think is incorrect because of their designation, you’re being judgmental and should stop that. Stiles liked Derek’s beard.

 

“Hi, Stiles!”

 

Stiles giggled a little bit. He didn’t get talked to by the older middles very often. They usually said he wasn’t big enough to play (and were usually right) and that he could come play with them when he stopped wearing pull ups, but Derek didn’t think there was anything wrong with pull ups. It’s better than wet pants, at least.

 

“Hi, Derek. Is you playing outside?”

 

Derek shrugged, “Not really. I wanted to go swimming, but there’s no one to swim with me.”

 

Stiles hummed at that for a moment. He wasn’t so sure… “Um, but, yous want to swim with such a little baby like Stiles though? You know, Papa makes Stiles use swimmy diapers so there’s no accidents, and, and, lotsa Stiles’ friends don’t really like that-“

 

“That’s silly, Stiles! I’m a Hale! I grew up around tons of littles, I’ve seen swim diapers before. It’s not bad.”

 

Stiles didn’t really look all so sure. “But, we still needs a life guard. Uncle Peter says ‘no babies in the pool without a lifeguard.’”

 

“We’ll get Laura to do it. She’s my favoritest big sister, and she thinks you’re cuddly and cute, too.”

 

Stiles let out another giggle, covering his mouth when the middle gave him a puppish grin. “Okay. Wes swim now?”

 

Derek nodded and slipped his hand into Stiles’ pulling him along the patio to the back of the ranch house. “C’mon, we’ll find Laura and get our swim suits on.”

 

***

 

Stiles was still kind of nervous about swimming. He didn’t swim all that well, and Papa made him stay in the shallow section of the pool, just in case. Of course, lots of other little could swim really well, but Stiles never really took to the water like they did. Also, since he was getting nervous, he should probably bring his paci, since the water has chlorine in it, and Papa says ‘no sucking thumbs when you have chlorine on your fingers’ and so Stiles didn’t do it. Mama says to use a paci so it wouldn’t get icky, and to stay in the shallow end so he didn’t get hurted. Stiles didn’t like that.

 

Stiles had fumbled with the dial on his locker for a minute before asking one of the other older kids to get it for him. They was always tricky. Him and metal didn’t mix well. He was more of an earthy kind of druid.

 

He got into his swim diaper in one of the changing rooms and debated wrapping the towel around his hips, before stuffing his paci in his mouth and doing it anyways before heading back out. He stopped by his locker and made a sour face before grabbing his swim bag (floaties, sun screen, a waterproof paci case, and an extra towel in case he dropped his first one in. Stiles didn’t mind the stuff, but he hated putting on sun screen. Ew.)

 

When Stiles got outside, paci bobbing slightly nervously while he looked at the water, Derek and Laura were already out there, and Derek was grumbling in annoyance while his big sister slathered him in ucky sun screen, because that’s what older siblings do. They torture you.

 

“Don’t giggle at him, sweetcheeks, you’re next.”

 

Stiles shut up fast, pouting behind his paci while he placed his swim bag on a near-by chair. He got the icky sun screen out and handed it to Laura when she gave him a pointed look before sending Derek on his way.

 

Normally, the ranch provided sun screen to littles who needed it, but Mama made him take his own because he had such sensitive skin, she didn’t want him getting a rash. The one good thing about that, is that his smelled better than everyone else’. Yay for Mama.

 

For all his nervousness at playing in the water with one of the big kids, Stiles was very enthusiastic about it once he was in. He always liked the water, and Derek even helped him swim in the deeper end for a little bit. It was lots of fun.

 

A shadow fell over the two of them, and Stiles looked up, expecting Laura to be there about to tell them it was time to get out (it may or may not be half an hour past his nap time, but, Stiles was a big boy today, he didn’t need any naps,) but found Peter instead.

 

Peter currently ran the Hale Ranch, since he was a graduated caregiver with a degree in childcare, _and_ safety for littles. He was like, a super caregiver. He was the awesomest, and he gave the bestest hugs and kisses. Sometimes tickles too, but Stiles was learning to defend himself against those lots and lots better now.

 

“Hey, kiddos. You two enjoying a nice swim? It’s so hot out, I kind of wish I could join you.”

 

Stiles waded over to the edge where Peter was crouched down next to them and shook his head, “No no, Uncle Peter, Stiles drowned half an hour ago. Stiles is a zombie now.”

 

Peter gave a frown of concern, “Oh no, pumpkin, your parents will be very cross with me. Also, Derek and Laura were supposed to watch you better than that. Oh no, this will tarnish the entire family name.”

 

Stiles giggled and Derek swam over to the edge next to him, “Uncle Peter, you shouldn’t joke about zombies. Malia found one in the woods last year. Well, it was only half of one, but, still!”

 

Peter chuckled, “Oh, that cousin of yours, she finds the oddest things. Bravest little I ever saw, could go up against half a zombie and come out triumphant.”

 

Peter sounded fond of his niece. Stiles smiled at that. He liked Malia too. “You could come swim with us, Uncle Peter. You doesn’t has to be on duty _all_ the time.”

 

Peter gave Stiles an amused look. “Actually, I was referring to the fact that you, little mister, are up past your naptime.” Stiles made an upset face and Peter turned to look across the pool at Laura who suddenly snapped her fingers, saying ‘I _knew_ I forgot something.’

 

Stiles stomped his foot under water, “But, but, but Stiles isn’t _tired_ , Uncle Peter!”

 

Peter nodded in sympathy. “I know, pumpkin, but Mama and Papa gave me strict instructions that their little was to nap at least once a day. It’s nap time now.”

 

Stiles whined, looking like he might cry. Derek gave the baby a worried look. “It’s okay, Stiles, we’ll both go inside. Then when your nap is over, we can play more.”

 

“You still play with me after?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stiles and Derek let Peter lead them back to the changing rooms, and Stiles stifled the yawns that suddenly wanted to come out at the thought of a nap. They parted ways with Derek after a shower and pat down when the middle was heading off to the kitchens to get an early lunch (middles usually ate before littles because they had lunch while the littles were napping. Everyone still had a different schedule, but most littles napped at the same time. It helped to split up lunch times too so no one got picky with each other.)

 

Stiles hadn’t even noticed kissing them both on the cheek before going off to his designated napping room, until he was already slipping off to dreamland.


	2. What's With The Trees, Though??????? IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, you know... things... and trees.

Cora Hale was the awesomest.

 

She was a werewolf, like all her other siblings, but she was gonna be a doctor. (Just like Stiles’ Mama was.) But, right now, it was summer, and since she didn’t want to take any more summer classes this year, she was gonna spend it in Beacon Hills working at the Hale Ranch. (Free first aid worker, yo!)

 

Since she was a werewolf, she was about the same age as Stiles was, physically, but she was already past her fifth year in medical school, so she was used to taking care of the littles and middles by now.

 

Stiles vaguely wondered about Derek and Peter’s actual ages but shook his head and decided he didn’t want to know. It would probably scare him.

 

Stiles was wandering around in the veggie garden at the Hale Ranch, poking at the early summer blossoms on a tomato plant. He wished the cherry tomatoes would grow already. He liked them in his salad.

 

The trees at the edge of the property he was standing near were his favorites. They had thick low branches that were perfect for climbing onto, and the branches were still very thick about fifty feet up the tree.

 

Stiles wandered off to them, expecting someone to call out a ‘don’t climb, Stiles!’ after him, but it didn’t come. He was under the tree when he finally looked back, surprised to see that the monitor, who was supposed to be watching him right now, was all the way on the other side of the field, helping a little with their juice box. Hm…

 

Stiles loved climbing. Stiles didn’t get to climb much though because the monitors always kept too close of a watch on him. But, no one was looking now. Stiles was feeling extremely big today, and he was even using his proper pronouns and everything. Papa had been very proud of him this morning. That must mean that he’s big enough to climb, right?

 

Stiles smiled and decided to start before they caught wind of him where he shouldn’t be. The first ten feet were easy peasy, but, Stiles found himself looking around by fifteen for another branch to move to. Hmm, this was harder than he remembers.

 

Just as he was about to step on a (admittedly shady looking) branch leading around to the other side of the tree, he heard a voice. “Don’t step on that branch, you’ll fall!”

 

***

 

Stiles pouted, his arms tightening around Malia’s neck while the werewolf carried him back to the daycare center. “I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t said anything.”

 

Malia snorted, “You woke me up, I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Why were you sleeping in that tree?”

 

“It’s quieter out here.”

 

Stiles sighed. They passed several workers on their way inside, but Malia held them back from approaching with a firm glare. They were going to the first aid office, which is exactly where any nosy workers would be sending them, so, no need to add being yelled at to the list of reasons why Stiles was a grump right now.

 

“Malia, what happened?”

 

Malia stepped into the first aid office and set Stiles on one of the beds in the room and frowned, “Stiles fell.”

 

Cora nodded, coming over to sit in front of the little on the bed. “Stiles, did you get hurt when you fell?”

 

To be honest, she was only asking because Malia had been known to overreact when littles that where younger than her got hurt. Stiles looked away from them both though, pointing at his right foot. “My ankle hurts.”

 

Cora nodded and started removing Stiles shoe and sock. “Malia, you missed lunch earlier. You should go get something now.”

 

“Is Stiles going to be okay?”

 

Cora smiled at the other little, “Yes, baby girl, Stiles will be just fine. Now go eat.”

 

Malia nodded and left while Cora gently prodded at the foot in her hands. It looked a little bruised, and should really get some ice on it, but it wasn’t twisted from what she was seeing.

 

He’d be just fine.

 

***

 

“And, and, and, and then I fell, but, but, Malia brought me back to let Cora look at me. Malia is like, the bravest little ever, I think I love her. But, not like that, cause she’s a girl, and it’s icky to love girls like that. But like, I’m 100% sure I would have died if she wasn’t there. I only cried a little, too.”

 

Derek snorted. He was sitting next to Stiles’ nap area where the little was waiting for his mama to come and get him to bring back home. Stiles wasn’t dying, but, it was kind of funny, because all the other littles were acting like he had some sort of battle wound. Littles were freaking adorable. They were also acting like Malia was the bravest thing to ever walk this earth.

 

Well, for a little, maybe she was. His cousin was awesome.

 

Derek handed Stiles the juice bottle that the little had so far ignored and watched him flop back on the nap bed to drink. “You’re right, you were very brave.”

 

Stiles shook his head, “No, Malia was brave. I shouldn’t have climbed that high.”

 

“But Malia was up there too?”

 

“Yeah, but she was sleepin’.”

 

Derek nodded with an ‘ah’ as if he understood. Littles were very illogical creatures. He was glad he was a middle. Littles may be cute, but middles made sense.

 

Stiles squirmed on the bed, one foot kicking out before he let out a small whine, frowning. “My foot hurts.”

 

Derek reached out and slid his hand across the soft skin on Stiles’ wrist. Cora had probably taken the pain from him when he got his foot checked earlier, so it made sense that he hadn’t felt any then, but the black lines crept up Derek’s arm now. It wasn’t that much pain, but enough to make a little whine, he guesses.

 

The bottle slipped out of Stiles’ fingers and he made a small curious noise. “That felt… nice.”

 

Derek looked at the littles blessed out face and smiled. “Didn’t seem like it was bothering you that much, but that felt good?”

 

Stiles nodded, still looking dazed, “Stiles had a headache too, it feels better now.”

 

Derek smiled at that. Stiles’ correct pronouns always went away the littler he got. That was cute too.

 

“Hey, did I hear that a certain someone got hurt this afternoon?”

 

Derek and Stiles looked up to see Peter in the doorway, a frown on his face. “Yes yes, Uncle Peter. Stiles fell out of a tree.”

 

Peter sighed and came into the room to sit on the bed in between the two of them. “Pumpkin, you know you’re not supposed to climb trees.”

 

Stiles made a frustrated sound, “No, no, Stiles _does_ know that! Stiles does not understand _why_ though!”

 

Peter sighed, “Because you fall and get hurt, sweetie.”

 

Stiles let out the most dramatic huff in the world, “But, what if Stiles does _not_ fall, though?”

 

Peter thought about that for a moment before nodding, “You know what, you’re right.” Stiles brightened, straightening on the bed with an excited look, “You’re right. Maybe Stiles does not fall. But, that means that Uncle Peter has to make _sure_ Stiles doesn’t fall. As in, making other climb with you, or wearing climbing gear. Stiles needs a lot of protection.”

 

Stiles thought that over for a minute before nodding. “Okay. Stiles has protection. But, Stiles wants to climb.”

 

“Okay.”

 

***

 

“There’s my little boy.”

 

Stiles looked up at the doorway of the nap room and grinned wide. “Mama! Yous came to get your Stiles!”

 

Claudia smiled and came to sit in the quiet room with her son. “You’re all alone in here.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. Malia came by and told Uncle Peter that Marcus gotted stuck in a tree, and now they’re trying to get him out.”

 

Claudia hummed, “That’s a lot of babies in trees today.”

 

Stiles nodded, sounding exasperated, “Stiles knows. Is a busy busy day today.”

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “Baby, let me see your ankle.”

 

Stiles pulled up his pants and wriggled his foot a little. “Is not bad, Mama. Kind of sore, but Stiles can still use it.”

 

Claudia checked just to make sure. It was fine though and she smiled at her boy. “Time to go home now, babe?”

 

Stiles hummed and then nodded, “Stiles has to say bye-bye to Uncle Peter and Derek first.”

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many babies in trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times do you think I can write Stiles getting sick in one fic without it looking weird???

When the sheriff came to drop Stiles off at day care that day, a new pamphlet caught his eye. While Stiles scurried off with a scruffly looking middle with a slight scowl on his face (Derek, his mind helpfully supplied,) he grabbed one and headed off to the main office to sigh Stiles in.

 

Peter was in there so John didn’t have far to look. “You guys are offering overnight watch now?”

 

Peter gave the sheriff an odd look, looking over to the pamphlet in John’s hands. He crossed his arms, looking ever so slightly defensive, and leaned against the counter next to the sign in forms. “Yeah. It’s kind of a long story. You know how we offer discounts to unattached littles and families who need financial help?”

 

John nodded, handing the papers back to the front desk worker, looking at Peter curiously. “Yes. Stiles is an unattached little, we got offered those forms when he first started here. Why would that involve an overnight program?”

 

“Well, it’s come to my attention that some of the littles on the financial aid program, occasionally have no place to stay at night because of familial issues at home.”

 

John’s mouth fell open into a small ‘o’. “Okay. I hadn’t been aware there were any homeless littles in this town. Which is odd, because I deal with a lot of homeless kids every week.”

 

Peter shook his head, “No, not homeless. None are homeless as far as I can tell, but some of them do need… relocating to better homes. I’m not saying we’re going to force that, I would never do that. But, I have already had one middle come ask for help getting out of a relationship. Turns out, her biggest issue was not having anywhere else to go. Her big knew that, and seemed content to use it against her. I’m trying to foster a better environment for them, is all.”

 

John nodded, looking solemn. “Got an extra box of pamphlets? I can put them in the sheriff’s office for you.”

 

Peter just smiled and lead him to the back room to get him one.

 

***

 

Derek was sitting in one of the inner play rooms, one of the ones that had more middle games than little games, so, honestly, he hadn’t been expecting to be accosted by a little that morning, but, he wasn’t gonna complain. He liked Stiles.

 

Derek lifted the gameboy he was still attempting to win a boss battle on when Stiles nudged under his arm, pushing fully into his lap. Derek sighed a little and decided to split his attention. This was a very important boss battle and he couldn’t pause it till he either lost or won it. “May I help you, Stiles?”

 

Stiles snuffled into his collar bone before turning to watch Derek play, “You’re warm.”

 

Derek’s brain shorted out for a second. Apparently he wasn’t very good at this ‘split attention’ thing. Uncle Peter and Mama made it look so easy. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Stiles is cold. Derek warms him up.”

 

Derek smiled a little, content to continue playing his game with the little in his arms. Stiles seemed very quiet today.

 

***

 

“Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter!” Peter put his head around a corner to the main living room of the daycare center and frowned.

 

“What’s wrong, Der?”

 

Derek skidded around the corner and grabbed Peter’s hand, tugging him back the way that he had just come from. “Uncle Peter, I think something is wrong! Stiles is sick, maybe?”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow and followed his nephew, wondering why the middle was getting him instead of Cora. She’s much more suited to handle sick babies than he was. “Why do you think he’s sick, baby? Is he throwing up?”

 

Derek whined a little and shook his head, “No, no, but, he’s… sleeping lots?”

 

Peter nodded as he was pulled out the side door in the living room and towards the back of the wraparound porch.

 

When they got to the back, Stiles was laying back on one of the padded recliners, snoring softly. “You know, maybe he’s just tired, Der. Maybe he didn’t sleep well last night?”

 

Derek whined a little and sat beside the recliner Stiles was still snoring in. “But, Uncle Peter, Stiles never sleeps.”

 

Peter chuckled a little at that before leaning over to put one hand on Stiles’ forehead, before frowning. “Oh no. Sweet boy, can you go get Cora for me?”

 

Derek squeaked and ran off, looking very distressed. Peter ran one hand through Stiles’ short hair and hummed a little, “Stiles. Sweetheart, can you please wake up for me?”

 

Stiles groaned into the cushion and tiredly shifted, but Peter knew he was waking up, if a bit sluggishly. “Was wrong, Uncle Peter?”

 

He was about to answer when the back door opened and Cora came out with Derek, looking a little wild eyed. “What’s wrong with Stiles?”

 

Peter just gave her a worried look back, “He’s just got a bit of a fever, Cor, you okay?”

 

Cora turned to glare at Derek, “Really? Because I was told that he was dying.”

 

Derek blushed bright red, not meeting her eyes, “Wasn’t moving fast enough, Cora.”

 

He seemed a bit littler than normal today, so Peter cut him a bit of slack, “Baby, that’s not how we get adults to move faster, that’s how we give them heart attacks.”

 

Derek shuffled on the hardwood, “Sorry, Cora.”

 

Cora just rolled her eyes and sighed, coming to sit next to Stiles and pulled out a forehead thermometer. “…he’s just a bit warm. He’s fine really. If you two would just let him _sleep it off_ he might not even actually get sick. Give him to me, I’ll get some fluids in him and put him to bed.”

 

After Cora had walked off with a groggy little in her arms (which had looked kind of funny, cause Stiles was actually bigger than she was,) Peter came up behind Derek, pulling the middle into a hug, “Der, Stiles will be fine. Humans get sick a lot, and-“

 

“A lot! This will happen more, Uncle Peter?”

 

Peter paused when he looked at Derek’s face. His boy seemed so young right now, “Yeah, Der, he’ll get sick more. But just because he gets sick, doesn’t mean he won’t get better.”

 

Derek didn’t seem to like that answer, but just hummed grumpily into Peter’s neck, looking tired. Maybe it was time for a nap for someone else too.


	4. Sleepy Times

See, thing is, littles and middles were messy. They weren’t adults all the time, and so sometimes they didn’t know how to clean up after themselves. Some of them were too little to even clean themselves up without help. Middles usually fell around 11-18, and so most of them were big kids, but some of them were younger, and didn’t know much big kid stuff because they were still young and innocent.

 

All littles and middles had their bedtime rituals and needs, and the Hale pack, as a werewolf family with the highest percentage of littles, middles and caregivers in over a century, tended to know fully well how important these things are.

 

Like, Derek’s younger brother, Kevin, he usually didn’t go to sleep until their aunt, Maria, gave him a bottle. She wasn’t exactly a caregiver, but at this point, it’s just natural and comfortable for her to take care of him before bedtime.

 

Malia tended to demand bedtime stories from Cora or Laura, since they were her favorite cousins, and then get cuddles from them until she fell asleep.

 

Derek would usually sneak into Peter’s room, most of the time, and fall asleep in Peter’s bed before anyone could tell him not to, because Peter was the bestest, and gave cuddles at night, and Derek liked waking up with Uncle Peter because he never treated him like a little, because Derek was a big boy and could do things all on his own.

 

There were lots of other littles and middles in the family, but right now, those were the only ones in the main Hale house.

 

Today though, Derek could still feel Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist when he woke up that morning, which means he was awake first, which is odd, because Derek liked sleeping in, and usually stayed down until Peter came to tell him it was time for breakfast and getting dressed.

 

Derek was a middle, so sometimes he needed help, but he could usually get dressed most of the time on his own.

 

He sniffled a little, wondering what had woken him up, before feeling something odd poking him in the back.

 

What’s that?

 

Derek squirmed in Peter’s arms, till he heard the other wolf snort behind him, waking up, bleary eyed and a little confused. “What’s up, puppy?”

 

Derek kept squirming till he was on his back, and looked down at Peter’s lap. “Oh.”

 

Peter gave him a confused look, before following Derek’s eyes, sitting bolt upright on the bed, and pulling the blankets to bunch up in his lap, covering the -rarely there, since he slept with a perpetual twelve year old, that actually tended not to happen- morning wood with a tired air about him.

 

“Sorry, Der.”

 

Derek was sitting a foot or so away, and he had on hand straying up towards his mouth. Peter watched with a slight concern as he started sucking on the tip of his index finger. Derek had never sucked his thumb as a kid, but sometimes, when he exited the middle spectrum into the little one, a finger or two would stray up to be sucked on.

 

Peter was more than slightly worried that he’d sent the boy into little headspace this early.

 

Derek shrugged, “Is kay. Sometimes, mine does that too, but it goes away.”

 

Peter blinked tiredly a few times before reaching up to rub the gook out of the corners of his eyes, feeling a lot more tired than usual. It wasn’t even much earlier than he normally woke up, but the shock of finding he’d been pressing his erection into his  _ middle _ nephew’s ass, had jolted him.

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s a normal thing, Der, but I’m sorry that happened either way.”

 

Derek shrugged again, looking little and curious. Oh god, Peter was going to have to send him to nap with Stiles’ that day, he was so damn tiny. Luckily, sleep was like the reset button, and could usually set things straight again. But Derek went on, sounding more awake than he usually was before nine am. “Sometimes, Stiles’ does that too, during his nap, but he always starts crying and gets upset, and sometimes, his mama or papa have to come get him and bring him home. Aunt Claudia says he’s…” He paused, trying to remember the word, his face scrunched up cutely, “She says he’s  _ asexual _ , and doesn’t like touches there.”

 

He nodded, matter of factly, looking so damn little, that Peter just wanted to drag him in for more cuddles. He sighed, finally moving the blanket when his erection had subsided, and getting off the bed. “I know that, buddy. Stiles is just a baby boy, he doesn’t like a lot of adult things.”

 

He headed off towards the closet, set on getting ready for the day like usual. Derek made a curious noise behind him, still talking around his fingers. Luckily, Peter Hale was pretty much certified in mumble speak, and other dialects of baby languages. He could hear Derek’s words just fine.

 

“No no, it’s not just an adult thingy, Momma says that anyone can touch themselves to feel good, but wanting  _ babies _ is an adult thingy. I touch mine sometimes in the shower, but not very much, but, but, but, I still do it. It’s not  _ just _ for adults.”

 

Peter nodded, his brain still trying to work itself online. “Yeah, pup, that’s what I meant. Sorry.”

 

Derek just shrugged again, leaning back against the soft mattress and pillows, so he could lay until Peter told him it was time to go down for breakfast.

 

***

 

When they got down to breakfast, Derek was still very very little, and Malia was already down there. Talia tended to wake up before just about anyone, since she was alpha and usually needed the most in the mornings, and was still working on cooking, since there were so many people in the house, every meal was more like a feast than anything.

 

She noticed Derek’s littler mood right away, and cooed over him for a minute before going back to starting the  _ third _ coffee maker to brew. Peter gave her a thankful look when she immediately handed him a cup, kissing his sister on the cheek.

 

He sat down across from Cora, who was attempting to get Malia to eat more eggs off her plate, since Malia also seemed to be in a littler headspace today, and was fussing just a little.

 

Derek was sitting next to him at the table, knees tucked under while he reached for the plate of breakfast tacos, because he was always the most inconvenient little in the world when he was little, and thrived off of making messes and making Peter clean up after him, because Peter was stupidly head over heals for his tiny nephew and that tiny Stilinski kid, and the rest of the pack loved watching him run around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.

 

Ugh.

 

He reached over when Derek was finished loading most of his plate up, gently manipulating the little into a position that wouldn’t make him fall any. 

 

David, Derek’s dad, and Talia’s husband, came up behind them, pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek and moved on to greet his wife.

 

Gosh, Peter loved this place, even on mornings like this, there was no place more comfortable.

 

***

 

Stiles had had a slightly similar morning at his own house, in terms of ‘not the usual’.

 

See, Stiles was very small in his little space, so his home life tended to reflect that.

 

He had to wear pull ups, because Mama and Papa were stupid meanie faces who didn’t think their little boy could do anything, and never let him stay up past bedtime, and made him eat all his veggies, and didn’t let him colour on the walls like he wanted to.

 

Rude.

 

But still, he might, ever so possibly, maybe, almost a little bit, agree with them that babies needed diapers at night.

 

Mostly, because he had way more accidents than he would own up to.

 

He woke up tiredly, absently noting that it was still dark. Why was he awake?

 

He whined a little, trying to squirm over so he could find his lost paci, when he felt a hand on his hip.

 

He whined again, looking up to see John there, gently cooing down at the sleepy boy.

 

Stiles’ brain finally caught up to him, and he realized that Papa was giving him a diaper change. Rude, could have asked first.

 

“Why up, Papa?”

 

John smiled at the boy tiredly and gently finished taping the diaper up for him. “Sorry, cub, Papa woke up and decided to check up on his little boy. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

And it’s true, he didn’t. Stiles could usually sleep through most diaper changes, and it was still three in the morning, so John assumed he would.

 

Stiles nodded, but kept grumbling tiredly while John put the changing supplies away. Finally, John came back and gently coaxed a new paci in between Stiles’ lips while the little squirmed for a comfier spot.

 

“Papa, I sleep with you and Mama now? Can’t sleep alone now, your baby needs cuddles.”

 

John smiled, leaning in to let Stiles grab his hand and lever himself up off the bed, a stuffed teddy bear in one hand, and ushered him out the door into the hallway.

 

When they were in John and Claudia’s room, Stiles’ made a beeline for the bed, immediately snuggling into Claudia’s arms for proper snuggles now, eyes closing tiredly.

 

He was a happy baby here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
